Love Is All They Saw
by Nameunpronounceable
Summary: After Finn shares about what happened over his summer, Kurt and Blaine show them what they didn't see before when he talks about sex. Summary is bad, but this isn't I hope. Fluff, and language.


A/n: Just a little story that was never meant to happen, and I thought I'd share.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were laying comfortably on Kurt's bed on a nice summer evening, kissing tenderly, Kurt on top of a shirtless Blaine. They decided tonight was "The night" since it was "date night " for everyone. Finn at Rachel's, and Burt and Carol at dinner, they assumed the had time.<p>

"Are you sure about this?" Blaine asked Kurt for the fifth time that night.

"Oh my God, Blaine, yes I am sure! If you keep asking me if I'm sure I'm going to change my mind just to stop you from annoying me!" Kurt said anxiously. He huffed, and waited for Blaine to say something. After what felt like ten minutes, really just four seconds, Kurt lunged for Blaine's lips, entangling his hands in Blaine's hair. Blaine hands going to Kurt backside.

Soon things started to get heated, and clothes were playing tricks and magically disappearing, and hands started to wonder worse before, groping and squeezing, reaching for anything to hold on too. Right before the customary "I love you's", said first when Kurt returned from New York, in the Lima Bean, they heard a soft clear of the throat and a very confused "uh-", both boys stopped their movements, pulling lips away from each others mouths, blushing horribly, and turn to the door way. There stood a very angry looking Burt, and a very terrified Finn. After a day or two of awkward eye contact, (ten seconds at most, really.) Kurt groans, blushing more from embarrassment and hides his head in the crook of Blaine's shoulder and neck. Kurt mumbles something along the lines of, "Hi, dad." while Blaine tries to stay calm, and comfort Kurt, by rubbing his back gently.

* * *

><p>The first day of the kids senior year begun, filled with laughter and wonderful reunions, and riveting tales of their summer. This year Blaine decided he would transfer to Mckinley High, for Kurt. After Kurt and Blaine's Pre-Glee Club make-out, in the handicap stall in the boys bathroom, they headed to the choir room, hand in hand. Down the hall outside the room, the laughter of the students could be heard.<p>

"You guys are all lucky, at least none of you walked in on Kurt and Blaine about to do it, with Burt!" Finn whined, holding Rachel's hand as she pets his head with another. Most of the kids laughed, Puck snickered and yelled something along the lines of "Get some!", Finn looked disgusted and Mr. Shuester looked embarrassed from learning about his students sex life.

"Dude, how far was it? Like actually Getting it on, or right before?" Puck asked, wanting to know more then everyone else in the room.

"DUDE, I don't know, this is my brother your asking about!" Finn shrieked, bothered by the question. Puck gave him the look of, "Shut up, Bitch, I know you know something!", Finn caved. "Alls I saw was them under the covers without shirts on, but from what it looked like, it was right before!" Finn sighed heavily as he look around, awkwarded out about talking about his brothers sex life. "Now can we please get off this conversation? Remember, BROTHERS!" Finn shrieked again.

That was the moment that Kurt and Blaine walked in to the class room with the thickest of air around them. The New Directions all stopped their laughter as they opened the door. All staring in silence about the conversation before hand. Finally, Puck broke the silence, with a much needed "Sorry you guys got cock-blocked by the idiot," He began slapping Finn's head, and walking in front of the two embarrassed boys. "It's happened to me a lot, I know you feel. You just got to keep "It" up, and continue when the leave." Puck said giving a pat on Blaine's back and a sympathetic look to Kurt. "If you ever need condoms, or advice, or even a spice in the sack, call me! I can help." Puck said with a wink, and walked away. Just like the dreaded night, being discussed right now, Kurt groaned and hid in Blaine's neck.

Blaine looked embarrassed as well, but somehow managed to handle the situation better. Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head, and steers him to the only seat left. He gives Kurt another kiss, this time on the lips, and gently puts Kurt in the chair and sits on the floor holding Kurt's hand. Blaine looks around the classroom and notices everyone was staring, even Mr. Shue, at them. Some with eyes filled with adoring, (Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, and Rachel.) Some with embarrassment, (Finn and Shue.) some with "Knowing" looks, (Puck, Lauren, Santana, and Artie.) and some confused. (Sam, Brittany, and Mike.)

"Alright guys, I get how this is your big scandal of the year, and it happened on the first day too. But can you please stop staring? And stop talking about it? It's making Kurt uncomfortable. And quite frankly, it's making me uncomfortable too." Blaine said looking at each of the kids, giving them a look of plea.

"I agree! We need to step up our game for nationals, having me sing the solo, with a fabulous duet between me and Finn." Rachel began, going back to her normal self, and her "Me, Me, Me." philosophy, sending Santana to start yelling in a foreign language.

While the club fights, Blaine and Kurt rearrange their sitting style, so Blaine is in the chair, and Kurt is on his lap. Not really caring for what's going on in the room, Kurt kisses Blaine's neck. "I love you." Blaine said, holding Kurt closely, feeling that if he loosens his grip even a tiny bit, Kurt will disappear or leave him. Kurt begins to hold Blaine back, acting as if he's his life line.

Kurt looks up from where he is kissing on Blaine's neck. He smiles up at him softly, saying "I love you, too." and leans in to kiss Blaine. Not even noticing the club stopped stopped there fighting, to watch them. The kiss was the most beautiful thing they saw, nothing sexual in it, there was no tongue, no moans or groans, no disgusting sounds, just something most of the kids couldn't identify. Love, thats all. When the kiss was done, Kurt and Blaine just sat there and stared at each other, hold one another closer then before. The whole club watched the two boys, watched them have their beautiful, organic, moment. Some felt as if they were intruding on such a personal moment, they looked away, and some, thought it was to emotional, and perfect, that they needed to watch.


End file.
